Falling Rose
by brettie-chan
Summary: Godo is dead, leaving Yuffie to take the throne. How will our favorite princess react? And what does a stoic gunman have to say about it...Post Advent Children. Yuffentine. T for swearing, may up it later. I do not own final fantasy or the characters.


Disclaimer::I do not own, nor ever will own any part of final fantasy. (sadly). All of the characters are property of Nomura san and Square Enix.

-1Falling Rose

Anyone who didn't know Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife well would think that the two world heroes were going to kill each other. And they are possibly right. Any one walking in front of the bar Seventh Heaven looked at it with shock and slight fear. Some going so far as to run past it at a dead sprint, fearing something would explode and they would get caught right in it. But really it was a pretty typical day for those inside said bar.

"Cloud, I can't BELIEVE you! Yuffie is our friend! How could you be so cold as to not be there for her? Really, what IS your problem?

"Tifa, I care loads for Yuffie and don't you dare say that I do not. I simply think that she needs time, time Tif, it will make it easier to heal the wounds. Trust me I think I would know. OK? So could you just drop it?

Tifa threw her arms up in frustration, and went back to cleaning out glasses at the bar. Today was definitely a slow day for business. And she couldn't for the life of her think of the reason why…Obviously not aware that their little disagreement had reached the streets and invoked fear on the towns people. Cloud also went back to doing what it was he had been doing previous to the quarrel: he was reading a book on coping with the loss of a loved one, a book given to him by none other than Cid Highwind. Of all people that seemed like a very uncharacteristic thing for Cid to do, had it not been a Christmas present to Cloud two months ago. Cloud although still depressed over his loss of Aerith, his first and only love, was getting along rather well. Could be because he had found a way to occasionally communicate with the flower girl. But however rare an occasion it was, she still gave him enough love in those times to keep going throughout however long it was until he would see her again. So really, he was almost back to himself. Tifa however had done some moving on of her own, with another man. Just a few short months after AVALANCHE defeated Behamut Sin, Tifa had told Cloud of her feelings for him. And Cloud being the gentleman that he was, told her kindly about his appreciation to her for her love, but could not give away a heart that someone else had already claimed. Surprisingly enough, she took it quite well and soon began to develop somewhat of a crush on a certain Turk with long bright red hair. Reno had been there for her out of nowhere after her falling out of love with Cloud, something she never thought would ever have happened. But it had and the two were currently dating. Nothing serious…yet at least.

"You know Cloud, I was thinking, maybe we should invite Yuffie to stay with us for awhile. I would sure feel a lot better if I could watch over her myself…"

"Sure Tif, and besides I know that Marlene misses her 'Auntie Yuffie' maybe she could cheer her up..and I think that….."

Cloud didn't get to finish his thought however as the door to the bar opened roughly and in trodded their good friend Vincent Valentine. The dark gunman looking just as stoic as he always had. It had been about two weeks since they'd seen him last.

"Vincent! Boy are we glad to see you! How are you? Here let me take your cloak, heh heh just kidding, just kidding please don't shoot me!"

"…"

"Wow, yeah we are doing well too. Thanks for asking and by the way we need to talk, like right now."

If there had been a hint of shock and concern in his eyes at hearing Tifa's sarcastic sentence turned serious, you never would have seen it. The tall man took a seat near Cloud at a round table and prepared for some sort of lecture at the least. Although, he did sense that something was amiss by the way she looked at the moment, her eyes almost slightly misted as if she was in distress…

"Vincent, have you heard from Yuffie recently?"

"…no. Should I have?"

"I was just wondering. Truth is Vincent…Well, you see…umm well..yeah"

"Godo died Vince." Cloud piped in for Tifa, who shot him one of her most lethal death glares.

"She has nobody now Vincent, nobody but us. We've agreed that she should stay here with us, only the problem is, nobody seems to know where she is… and I'm so worried.." So that was what Tifa was worried about...

"I understand. I will find her, and bring her here. Don't wait up. I think I know where she might be and it might take a little while."

"Wow, Vincent did you just utter a full two sentences?" Cloud again chimed in.

"…Three."

"Thank you Vincent, please tell her her best friend is worried sick about her. And that if she knows what's good for her she will come back immediately."

With that Vincent Valentine walked back out into the street. He was wandering vaguely why the townspeople were giving him looks like he was a man who just got back from war. With all of his limbs still attached. Very strange indeed. His mind however didn't stray as he strode through the town, on his way to catch a ferry to Nibelheim. Yuffie, she had always been there for him, even when no one else had. She could be annoying yes, but he always could see past that childish attitude she sometimes gave off, and see the blossoming young warrior for who she really was. A beautiful and talented woman. Maybe too young for him yes, but none the less very attractive to his eyes. His thoughts kept roaming to her. For every minute that the ferry continued on, he became more and more anxious to find her. Who knew what kind of condition she would be in. She was an orphan now, and would be expected to step up as the leader to her people. She had duties to fulfill. He just secretly wished he was one of them. Stepping off of the ferry and into Nibelheim it didn't take Vincent long in his hast to get to the manor, which served as his home usually. He had done some fixing up to it in the past few months, trying to make it at least a little more livable than it had been, and a little less scary perhaps. Just in case a certain ninja would ever want to drop by.. Opening the gates and entering the mansion, Vincent definitely got the feeling that she was there. He thought of this place first when Tifa told him the news, mainly because whenever Yuffie was in trouble this was the place she tended to come to. He couldn't for the life of him understand why, but she did. And he never denied her. Never.

Striding up the grand staircase he began looking through the spare bedrooms to see if she had chosen one to use in her haste of comfort. However he couldn't seem to find her. The last room he approached was his own bedroom. And sure enough there was a slight form tucked in under his comforters and sheets. He knew right away. She wished he was there. Striding over to her sleeping form he unclasped his cape from around his shoulders and got into the bed next to her. A bold move he knew, but he figured she wouldn't mind. And besides it was his bed after all. He snuggled in behind her, his feelings forcing their way to the front of his mind as he gently pulled her to him. Hours passed and he never fell asleep, his thoughts to occupied by the sleeping angel beside him. Yes, an angel she surely was.

Morning approached rapidly and the sun found Yuffie and Vincent both asleep and as close to each other as they could possibly get. Her unconsciously and him quite aware of their position. She woke first.

"AAAH! Pervert! Pervert! Who the hell are you, get away from meeeeeeee!" she screamed as she woke up to arms wrapped firmly around her mid section. Causing him to wake up with a grunt.

"Yuffie…I apologize. I…"

"Vinnie? Oh its only you, thank Leviathan because I was sure that I was being attacked! Where have you been? And more importantly…." a blush was forming on her cheeks, "what happened last night? Why were you sleeping in bed with me?"

"Once again, I apologize, you looked upset and I didn't want you to be. I did not intend to frighten you."

"It's ok Vince, d-do you mind if I stay here a while?"

"Of course not, you may stay as long as you like. For now get up we are going to eat breakfast, and then we must talk."

After Yuffie dressed, she went downstairs and nearly fainted from the heavenly smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon, wafting in the hall from the kitchen. She hadn't forgotten that Vincent was a sensational cook. She hadn't had a real breakfast since Godo made some for her several weeks before he died, but no she shouldn't think about him. Her eyes were already tearing up, damn it she needed to stop thinking about him, it was over, her father was dead. She had to learn to accept it. But she was afraid…so very afraid of what her future would become. Scared that she would be separated from the one man she had ever truly loved, simply because of her new found title as empress..

"Thanks Vin-vin."

Yuffie picked up a plate and got what she wanted from the counter. She sat at the table and Vincent sat directly across from her, patiently waiting for her to finish devouring her food. When she at last was done, he didn't spare any time in talking to her.

"Yuffie, I talked to Tifa. She told me about your father.. I.. I am so sorry Yuffie. I know what it is like to lose your parents…I lost both of mine as well. Your not in this alone. And Tifa and Cloud they want you to go live with them for awhile…." there he was cut off.

"No way! What? Go so I can be babysat and coddled? I don't think so, I am not a fucking five year old Vince, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Once again everyone thinks I'm a baby! I am so sick of it! I am not going…"

"Please be reasonable Yuffie, they can give you much more support than I can, and a nicer place to live. Do you not wish to see Tifa? What about Marlene? She misses you, I've noticed.."

"No. I just can't Vinnie. Okay? Please, I am absolutely fine, I do not need looking after. Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing whatsoever. I just want to relax before I have to go back, that's all."

"As you wish."

Yuffie. What a horrible liar. Of all of her talents and trades she couldn't lie worth a damn. He could see right through her. She thought she fooled him though. So she excused herself and went upstairs. They passed the evening in silence. Vincent received two calls from Tifa throughout the day, demanding to speak to Yuffie (to no avail), and pleading him to take care of her. Evening came fast, and Vincent soon could hear the sound of water running as Yuffie took a shower. However, his listening skills being very sharp from his enhancements enabled him to pick up another sound as well. Sobbing. Yes, that was definitely the sound of a woman broken hearted and crying into the water. Trying to make it soft enough not to be heard. Needless to say it took him a whole span of mere seconds to make his way upstairs and into the bathroom. Naked or not, he knew that cry, and it was desperate. She needed comfort.

He stopped briefly in shock as he entered the room. Yuffie was curled up in the corner of the shower with all of her clothes still on, the shower cascading down over her.

Crimson cloak came whirling off as he unclasped it and set it down, kicking off his metallic boots and claw as well, so as not to rust. Then stepping himself into the shower, shirt, pants and all. The water was ice cold. Freezing, even too cold for him to be able to bear for long. Quickly adjusting it to a comfortable warm temperature, he sat right down on the floor with her, gently grasping her shaking form and pulling her into his lap. He held her there, her body shaking and convulsing as she sobbed harder than ever into his now completely soaked form. He was glad that the water was coming down directly onto them, this way if she had looked up she wouldn't see his few silent tears trailing down. It was so good to hold her and yet, she was so miserable that he felt completely helpless. He wanted her tears to stop, to see her dazzling smile again. She was broken, he knew. Much like he had been before he met her. She had saved him. Now it was his turn. Princess Kisaragi had gotten him to smile again. She had more importantly gotten him to move on and live his life. Lucrecia was only a memory now, and he no longer was tormented by her death. He had loved her yes. But he came to realize that even if she hadn't died she still wouldn't have been with him. Whereas Yuffie gave him her all. Her whole being. And he knew he felt the same. He just hadn't gotten around to telling her yet. The pair, looked very odd sitting in a shower with their clothes on, but the thought never once entered either of their minds. They were too into the here and now to realize.

"H-h-he's g-gone Vinnie, he's g-gone."

"Shhh I know Yuf, but it is going to be ok. I am here. I won't let go. I will help you get through this. Together."

"I want to rule, but im s-so scared. I don't want to live without you..."

"You won't ever be without me Yuffie. I am right here, and always will be."

She was genuinely surprised at his words of comfort. Many saw Vincent as a brooding dark reserved man. But she knew better. He was warm deep down, and even though his eyes lacked emotion, she could still see it there, because after all, she was one of the only people who could look into his crimson orbs. She loved them as much as she loved him. And here he was, comforting her, like he would a lover. She was so terribly lost, yet his words brought her light, and strength. Strength enough to reach out and…kiss him. And so she did. Lightly, shyly and very sweet. The poor man was nearly so shocked that he almost let go of her.

Realizing, what she had just done. And that she was waiting for a reaction, Vincent quickly gave her a kiss back. Deeper but just as sweet. In moments, both were breathless and he leaned back against the wall, and she rested on his chest. Content. The eye of the storm. In just a few minutes Vincent stood, lifting her up and into his arms as he did so, and shut the water off.

"Come on Yuffie, you must get dried off or else you are certain to catch cold."

And she did as he said, stripping off her wet clothes when he left the room, and slipping on the pajamas she had brought in previously, consisting of a black t-shirt of Vincent's and a pair of his boxers. She had not in her haste to leave, packed anything for her stay. And she liked the thought of wearing his clothes anyway...

** I hope you liked chapter one! This is my first fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad! I was inspired to write the shower part, from watching a powerful scene similar to it in James Bond- Casino Royale. Please review and let me know what you liked or what I could improve upon! And furthermore, if you would like a second chapter...I was thinking chapter 2 as a Yuffie copes with the oncoming task of becoming empress...what will happen to her and vincent??? oooooo **


End file.
